


Sharing the Light

by FiteMeMage



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But you know what' better?, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid 707 | Luciel Choi, I ship it harder than zen/jaehee/you, I'm baaaack, Implied MC/Rika, Jumin/Jihyun are a good ship, Jumin/Jihyun/MC, Lots of dialogue, M/M, MC is kinda badass, Mc is recovering from, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, OT3, Other, POV First Person, Polyamory, Rika shows up, Romantic Fluff, She's even more batshit, Some angst, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Crush, heres my first attempt at a poly relationship, i have every chapter for this btw, just not posting it all at once, listen, mmmm that romantic tension, sorry - Freeform, that feel good shit, that's the primo shit, turns into More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiteMeMage/pseuds/FiteMeMage
Summary: This was a super inspired fic story, and I'm pretty proud of it, hell, I wrote it all in two days.Anyway, I'm baaaaack. This is my first attempt at a polyamory story, I'm not necessarily poly myself, but I hope I wrote this acceptably.---Uhm, how to explain the plot? Basically everything that happened in Another Story still happened, but afterwards, Jumin's main story occurs.See, in Another Story, Jumin seems to have a major crush on MC, that might just be me though, but it's what encouraged me to write this. The format might seem a bit confusing, but once you figure out it's basically a collage of events leading to a result, it's understandable. There will be  a few chapters after this and maybe some eventual domestic fluff and if I can... Some NSFW?





	1. "Let's Talk."

**Author's Note:**

> The last title wasn't great, here's a mediocre one.

"...And now I am ready to love you, just as I love myself." Jihyun whispered as he cupped my cheeks and gazed deeply into my eyes, searching to unravel the very fabric of my soul.

Finally, finally he was better. He was himself. He was whole.

We hadn't seen one another in almost two long, heart wrenching years, we had barely even talked, and for him to speak his piece within two minutes of reuniting... Was overwhelming to say the least. I was more than willing to accept him, and yet, so much had occurred in his absence, I couldn't help but wonder... Would he accept us?

•-•-•

 

Jihyun had left Korea as soon as he recovered from his multiple life-saving surgeries and... Without so much as a single word to me. This aggravated my already fragile state, to say the least. However, knowing I was without a home, he had arranged for Jumin to take me in. At first, I was furious, to think that V believed Jumin Han of all people understood just how disturbed I truly was after what we had experienced, that he knew the dangers of being left entirely alone in a mental state such as mine...

I hated being by his side at first.

I felt trapped.

Bitter.

Mostly to avoid time with Jumin, I would often find myself visiting Rika, despite knowing deep down how foolish that was, and despite promising Jihyun and everyone else that I wouldn't see her. But... Some part of me dearly missed her. In fact, some part of me loved her, in a backwards and disturbing way. Stockholm Syndrome, Dr. Yi told me. It made sense, but when you're suffering from such an illness, you refuse to believe it, refuse to believe that all you felt was simply your own mind fabricating a deep passion, attempting to protect you. I vaguely recall a hazy memory from a rainy day only a few weeks after Jihyun left us. That day, I fled from Jumin's overbearing protection to visit Rika in prison, and breaking the last of my two promises to Jihyun, I returned to the mountains at her bidding, praying to find Ray in the garden, and though I should have known I wouldn't, the very idea of hope shadowed my doubt.

•-•-•

 

"Have you thought about him, lately?” Rika asked me, gently inching her cuffed hand closer.

“Who, Rika?”

“Ray of course.”

“I...” I stopped, my eyes shifting downward. “I’ve… Been dreaming of him lately.”

“Hm, dreams? Dreams are usually a sign, aren’t they? Maybe he's still there... He's still home..." Her ice cold fingers pressed softly into the back of my hand.

"No touching!" The guard yelled from across the room, causing her to quickly recoil, narrowing her eyes and shooting the stoic woman a venomous glance. Ray... Saeran. Could he be alive? We never heard what happened to the bulk of the Mint Eye cult, or even Magenta. Let alone him...

"Do you... Do you really think...?"

"Yes!" She spoke sweetly, softly, and reassuringly. "He must be hiding, these dreams… He’s calling out for you, darling. The RFA members, well, they scare him, you know? Just think of how lonely he must be... You understand that loneliness, don't you? Can't you feel him?" She moved closer to my face. "He's close." Closer. "So... Close..." She whispered as she took my mouth as her own. Surprised at first, I gasped, then gently melted into the kiss. She tasted of sweet bliss against my chapped, chewed up lips. God, how I missed her, the feel of human contact, I missed it so much. I opened my mouth against hers, her name a whispered moan from the back of my throat. Only when rough hands harshly grabbed at me, and pulled me apart from Rika, did I snap back into my own reality. Her teeth sunk deep into my lip’s flesh as we were separated, and with a bloodcurdling cackle, and bright blood in her teeth, she was dragged away. "He misses you! I miss you! Come see me again soon, love!”

•-•-•

 

Shook up, and desperate, I refused medical aid offered by the staff and I found myself running to Zen's place. I used the spare key he lent me to get into the apartment and took his motorcycle keys. I hesitated as the cold metal pressed into my heated, flushed skin, and with a whispered apology to Zen as well as my newfound family, I fled. I had to go back, I had to find Ray.

My poor Ray...

He never deserved this. All he wanted was to be cared for, to be loved. I drove up the winding path and came face to face with a chained metal gate placed by C&R. "No one knew what became of the place, huh, Jumin? Liar. I thought we swore to no more secrets..." I scoffed aloud as I removed the bobby pins from my hair and easily picked open the gate attempting to keep me at bay- Did they truly think they could stop me?- and sprinted the rest of the way up the mountain path.

I wanted to see it again.

I had to.

I missed the garden, I missed Ray, and Rika, but most of all I missed V's presence. Even as we were separated within the compound for those long and drawn out days, I could still feel him.

As I pushed through, the tall unkempt hedges, my legs would carry me no further. Taking in my surroundings, I found my knees giving out. All that remained was rubble and ruin surrounded by natural wonder. I thought perhaps, I even saw a scrap of magenta colored cloth drift by on the cool mountain wind, but I shook my head and it was gone.

Ray...

He must have escaped with the other cultists, right?

“Haha… Hah.” Something at the back of my mind finally snapped.

Rika had lied.

Of course she had.

How could I let her talk me into this..? I bent over and held myself as I screamed my sorrows towards the Sun, but she was nowhere to be seen. The dreary clouds hanging low overhead had hid her from my sight all day. I unleashed my voice until my throat was ragged and dry, and my mouth tasted of iron. When I could no longer scream, my vision began to grow dark as the weeks of sleepless nights caught up to me and I blacked out under the open sky.

 

I dreamed of a different existence that day. I dreamed of what could have been. I dreamed of a big happy family; Of Jumin, V, Rika, Ray, all of us, everyone living in perfect harmony... And such a dream, I believe, will forever haunt me. I woke after an unknown amount of time, realizing I must have been unconscious all night, as the Sun breached the dark of my closed lids, flushing away the black with red. My head rested in someone's lap, their cool hand brushed my hair back from my damp forehead, and a familiar scent enveloped me. Someone had traveled all the way here to find me. There was only one person who would do such a thing for me, just as he had before.

"V..?" I called through cracked and swollen lips. "V is tha..." I tried to turn my head to face my hero.

"Hush!" A deep resonating voice cried from above.

"Jumin?" I asked, drawing my eyebrows together. My vision cleared until all I could see was him, blocking out the Sun. Jumin's typical blank facade had left him to show the horror and worry underneath.

"It's me… Only me. Sorry to disappoint." He muttered and chewed his bottom lip. There was a tinge of something... Deeper in his tone. Something akin to heartache.

"Why did... You..."

"Don't ever do this again." He snapped. "Just... Carefully, follow me, can you walk? I brought the helicopter. You wanted to ride in it, right?" I laughed breathily. Jumin Han couldn't drive a car, but he knew how to pilot a helicopter. What an amazingly odd man.

•-•-•

 

After that incident and months of recovering through intensive therapy, I found I had grown quite fond of Mr. Jumin Han in Jihyun's absence. I had learned of his woes and worries, to understand his stoic ways, I had learned all about him...

And I fell deeply, madly in love.

My affection had developed much to my chagrin, however, as I couldn't forget the feeling that Jihyun's presence and indeed, the mere thought of him had instilled in me. How could I not love him just as I loved my wonderful fiancé? I greatly feared voicing this concern to the latter. That feeling of confusion and guilt kept me lying awake at night even while wrapped in his loving arms.

•-•-•

 

"You miss him." Jumin whispered to me one night as I gazed upon his sleeping face in the dark, gently running my hand through his soft hair.

"Oh... I didn't know you were awake. But... Yes. I do. I'm sure you do too, we haven't seen him for a year and a half."

"I do, but..." He trailed off.

"But?" I questioned.

"But... You still love him, don't you?" My eyes went wide. Of course he knew. He knew my thoughts even before I did. I could feel the blood rush fast through my ears as I met his stern, yet loving eyes in the dark, the beautiful silver of his irises reflecting the faint moonlight peaking through the curtains. My beautiful, wonderful, future husband… I bit my lip as tears brimmed over and instinctively covered my eyes to hide my shame, unable to look at him.

"Yes... I do, I'm... Sorry..."

"Shhh..." He cooed as he sat up, and brought me with him, encasing me tighter in his arms as my shoulders shook from the sobs racketing my body. He held me like that, whispering words of comfort and love until I ceased my crying and could finally speak again.

"I love him, Jumin. But I... I love you too. I swear..."

"I know you do.”

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his collarbone the throe of tears ceasing. "I love you so much. You've... You've been with me every step of the way, you never left my side, and I love you for that. I love you yet, I can't help but love him too." My voice was scratchy with bygone sorrows. Damn these tears.

He was silent for a moment, before clearing his throat and shifting rather uncomfortably, finally stating a mumbled; "Me too."

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

He sighed and looked out the window, avoiding my gaze. His cheeks seemed slightly pink.

"I love you... And Jihyun too."

I tilted my head. "Like... A bro-"

"No!" He swallowed visibly. "Like I love you." I sat up straight and brought his face to mine, his eyes still turned away from me, the pink of his cheeks turning crimson. “At this distance… I find myself apt to steal a ki-”

"You love V?"

He sighed at my instant shutdown and nodded tautly. "I... Always have. I never could quite place it as 'love,' however, until I met you. Though I deeply believe my feelings were obvious, V may have misconstrued my affections." Those sharp grey eyes flicked back to me. "Well actually...”

“’Well actually’ what?” I resounded as I let go of his cheeks and sat back.

“We were each other's first kiss." He pressed his lips into a small line and pulled one corner of his mouth up into a rather embarrassed half smile.

"Jumin, you dirty boy!" I giggled and playfully smacked his chest. "I thought I was your first real kiss!”

"You're making a joke, why aren't you surprised?" He asked, obviously stunned, but more so curious. "I... Don't quite understand. Shouldn't this be odd to you? That I, of all people, am not only in love with you, but another man as well?" I scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"I’m also interested in men, women, and those of other identities, Jumin."

"No, no, I know that, I meant... At the same time."

"No! Of course not! That would make me quite the hypocrite don't you think?" I laughed, pulled him down to me by his neck and kissed him passionately, he went rigid and then fell into the kiss as well, locking me in a ginormous hug when we broke apart. "I'm strangely happy. I didn't think I could be any happier than on the day you proposed, Jumin. We love one another, and we both love V. This is… Kinda amazing."

"Yes... It is." He sighed in relief. "Haha, it really, truly is.”

 

We sat in silence, cozy in each other's arms until something dawned upon him. "Shouldn't we eventually tell V about this?"

"I mean... I don't think it will really matter." I stated, dropping my eyes down, that bitter taste of sorrow rising in the back of my throat again. "I love him, _we_ love him, and I thought he felt something similar, but then he left us. He's traveled the world, and... It hurts, but I doubt he'll feel the same when he returns, if he really felt anything to begin with." We sighed in unison.

"What will you do if he does? Love you, that is..?" His question was but a whisper, a question not in search of an answer.

"Well... What would you do if he loved you in return?"

"Leave you?" He fired off point blankly.

"What?" I pushed away from him and looked him in the eye. There was a humorous glint behind his calm mask, and I practically keeled over.

"Jumin Han!!" I yipped, and smacked his chest again, harder this time.

"I made a joke."

I fell against him, took a deep breath, and lost it. I laughed hard enough to wake Elizabeth the IIIrd up, as well as make my sides hurt.

"Shit, Jumin... That was good. That was too good.” I giggled and then coldly said; “Don't do that again." He kissed the top of my head in reply.

"I believe there was much more to V's feelings, than you think, but I suppose there always was. It was obvious when we last spoke that he cared for you far beyond what he allowed himself to express. Hm, I suppose I can relate... At that time though, he was confused, devastated really, after what happened with Mint Eye and Rika. He had to leave ‘to find himself,’ he told me, and he thought we'd all understand.”

"Of course! I never wanted to doubt him, but how else was I meant to react to his sudden departure? He didn't even say goodbye…”

"Two months. Two months until we hopefully see him again."

•-•-•

 

Those two months came and went, and now, here we were. It was time to speak my own piece. "V..." I smiled, happy tears attempting to creep into my vision, but I blinked them away. "No, Jihyun, I'm so glad to see you again..." He beamed at my words, and reached his lips down in a feather soft kiss to my forehead. The room swirled at just that one simple sign of affection before I steadied myself. "Hey... Let's talk." I reached my hands up to grab his hands, warm and soft against my face, the glint of my engagement ring catching the light. I watched as his beautiful clear eyes went wide, and clouded over with a mix of surprise and disappointment.

"Y-yes..." He breathed out, searching my face for any sign of deception. When he found only sincerity, his face froze up into one of slight frigidness, a wintry bite to match his hair and eyes. "Let's talk."


	2. The Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!  
> \----  
> If you've read my other Jumin fic, you'd realize just how much I love innocent, sweet, socially awkward depictions of Jumin, and that I'm not a huge fan of the cold "Super-Sexy-Sadist" persona many people write him as, this is mostly because I don't think he'd really act like that after you defrost him.  
> If you're not in the same boat, I apologize, because that's how I usually write him. [Insert sweaty emoji]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two months came and went, and now, here we were. It was time to speak of what was on my mind.

"Hey... Let's talk." I reached my hands up to grab his hands, warm and soft against my face, the glint of my engagement ring catching the light. I watched as his beautiful clear eyes went wide, and clouded over with a mix of surprise and disappointment.

"Y-yes..." He breathed out, searching my face for any sign of deception. When he found only sincerity, his expression morphed into one of slight frigidness, a wintry bite to match his hair and eyes. "Let's talk."

•-•-•

 

"V!!" Zen's booming tenor called out across the ballroom. "Hey, hey! V's back everyone!!"

"We might have to... Hold off on that talk, huh?" Jihyun smiled, but the light didn't reach his eyes.

I dropped his warm hand and nodded as our friends swarmed us, Seven and Yoosung going for hugs, Zen giving him a wholesome clap on the shoulder; Jihyun only chuckled at his awkwardness and pulled him into a hug, Jaehee of course, opted out for a friendly handshake. Everyone was either talking at once or talking over one another. Excited questions about his work, his travels, how he was doing, swirled by on a whirlwind of curiosity and concern.

“Why didn’t you talk to us more?

“What was your favorite place?”

“Dude, are you like, a hippie now?”

Jihyun answered everything he could, laughing and smiling bright the whole time, but the warmth faded ever so slightly whenever he glanced over at me.

 _"Ah, yes,”_ I thought; " _it would be just like me to inadvertently screw something up so impressively quick."_ I sighed deeply at the passing notion that I, perhaps, had fucked up the very day I was born, as Jumin assumed his place by my side and with a quick kiss to the forehead, hugged my shoulder gently, waiting for his turn to embrace his wandering "friend.” I found it endearingly sweet how obvious he was, practically radiating excitement at the very concept of hugging Jihyun.

It just so happened in the moment Jumin’s lanky arm slid down to wrap around my waist, and ever so gently squeeze my ass, sweet, oblivious Yoosung threw a stray glance over his shoulder at us, his face lighting up. "Did you hear about the engagement!?" He asked loudly- far more loud than ever necessary- easily heard above the torrential downpour of various other questions. The peanut gallery began to grow silent as Jihyun’s carefree demeanor went rigid with shock. His face fell and the color drained as he turned to face us. I quickly swatted Jumin’s hand away and slid out from his reach, shooting Jihyun a faux-happy, painfully awkward smile.

“Uh… Surprise!?” Shit. So much for that talk

"En... Engagement!" He said passionately, attempting to sound excited. "Between... You two?" That time he couldn't hide the cringe of horror and confusion in his voice. Everyone else grew complacently silent, except Yoosung, who just couldn't read the atmosphere.

_"Dammit, Yoosung."_

"Yeah! Ever since he brought them back from the mountains, and they started living together, they've become closer than anyone! You should see how they look at each other, when they think no one is watching," he whispered in a joking tone; "haha! It's so sweet!" I gave them all an even more strained smile, my eyes wide, internally screaming for help, to no avail, just happy smiles and a thumbs up from Seven.

_"I thought we had a connection guys, please save me."_

"Aha... Yes. I'm sure you two will... Will uh, make a grand couple!" Jihyun forced a smile and laughed stiffly, trying to disperse the air of tension that only the three of us seemed to feel. Jumin's countenance darkened in a grand display of remorse as he cleared his throat and said;

"Yes well... How about the three of us gather for dinner after the party, Jihyun? We'll talk then, considering there's much to catch up on."

"Hey! Don't hog V!" Seven pouted jokingly.

"You had plenty of years to 'hog' him, Seven." Zen chuckled and elbowed his side.

"Oh, well... Yes, that sounds wonderful, Jumin." Jihyun's face softened at the prospect, as if any thoughts of this ever so troubling engagement had fled his mind. That smile… A gorgeous loving smile, not the same one he gave everyone, no, this was reserved only for those most intimate with him. A smile that made my heart speed up, my palms sweaty. I suppose it affected Jumin too, as I heard him quietly gasp and felt his pulse quicken through his hand, now squeezing me tighter and easing again. I whispered with a giggle;

"Are you love sick, Jumin?"

"No more than you are.”

•-•-•

 

I awoke at 3:45 in the morning to a chat room notification. "Ugh. I thought I… Silenced you..." I hissed as I shifted from my back to my elbows, trying my best to not disrupt Elizabeth the IIIrd's beauty sleep. It was two weeks before the next party, and Jumin had been called away on business, leaving me to myself in our rather lonesome penthouse. I had meant to sleep as late as humanly possible, hopefully without interruptions, and yet, here we were. I grabbed my phone from underneath my pillow, and almost dropped it. "V!?" I screeched, sitting up straight, forgetting about the sleeping Elizabeth who protested the disturbance with an annoyed mewl. "Sorry sweetie," I whispered, "but it's V! I can't ignore him!"

I unlocked my phone and waited for the RFA messenger app to load. Dammit, Luci, why can't you make this load faster!?

 

[V]

 

V: Ahh, I see no one is awake right now, though I suppose the time is different here in Italy.

V: It's quite lovely though! Very ancient, warm, it feels different than home.

V: Though I suppose everywhere that isn't "home" is different, no?

V: Anyway! That's not what I dropped by for. I came to say that-

 

[() has entered the chatroom]

 

V: ()..?

(): C'mon Seven. I told you my login was glitched, why haven't you fixed it yet!?

V: Oh!

V: It’s you!

V: I was almost afraid we’d been hacked again...

V: Anyway, Luciel is probably messing with you.

(): That's not important right now!! V!! <3 I'm so glad to see you here again!! It's been so long!

V: Oh… Haha, <3!!

V: It's only been a couple weeks!

(): I missed the last chat you were in. I logged in just as you logged out...

V: Ah, that's right.

V: Perhaps I should have called more often?

(): Yeah... I would have liked that.

 

There was an awkward lull in the conversation. I chewed the inside of my cheek. Say something, dammit!

 

Pop!

 

V: I've... Missed you. A lot.

“He’s missed me! He said he’s missed me, Elly!!” I screeched, as the fluffball, who had just again settled in place, jumped up and ran, finally through with my foolishness.  


(): I've missed you too! I want to talk with you. I... I want to hear your voice.

V: Yes... Me too.

V: I'd like to thank you... For everything. Face to face, like you deserve.

 

My heart fluttered. God, I missed him. I wanted to hear him, hold him, kiss him... Among other things.

 

V: I came to say that I'll hopefully be back before the next party!

(): Really?!

V: [Sparkly Smiley Emoji]

V: I'll try my best!

V: Oh! Hold on there's a picture I wanted to send.

 

He sent a picture of a gorgeous sunset overlooking an ancient city. The warm hues of lowering sunlight shimmering over the peaceful waters of a rippling canal.

 

(): It's breathtaking. You haven't lost your touch a bit, V! Though I know you prefer painting now.

V: Thank you.

V: [Sparkly Smiley Emoji]

V: Venice was lovely. One of my favorite places.

V: That was the most gorgeous sunset I've seen. It... Made me think. Of the last few months... Well years really.

(): What did it say to you?

V: That the night isn't an end. It's a beginning. That it's just as important as the day.

 

I smiled sadly. I knew what he meant... What he really meant.

 

(): I'm glad you realize that now, V. I'm so, so glad.

V: I realized it long ago… I just…

V: Didn’t have the courage to accept it.

(): That’s okay V. You take all the time you need.

V: No, I've taken more than enough time to myself, don’t you agree? To realize these things...

V: I think it's time for me to finally come home.

(): We'll be here with open arms, V. Always.

(): You know how much I love you.

 

I stopped, and panicked, quickly typing out;

 

(): I mean... How much we all love you!!

V: oh! yesofvourae

V: Yes, of course... Haha.

(): Did I accidentally fluster you, V?

V: Perhaps a bit.

 

I blushed and squeed, smiling wide and triumphant.

 

V: But, really... Thank you, again. I can't ever thank you enough...

(): No... You don't need to thank me, V…

(): This journey was your own.

V: I wouldn’t have taken the first step without you.

V: I need to do much more to show it. How much you mean to me, but...

V: Let's save that for when we see each other again.

(): I look forward to it!

V: Hah, thanks for hearing me out.

V: This was a nice chat, but isn't it almost 4 am over there?

 

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand.

 

(): Whoops.

(): I had too much fun talking to you!

V: Go to sleep!

(): Yeah, yeah! I know! Don't worry about me! Have a nice evening, V! I really hope to see you in a couple weeks!

V: Same to you! Sweet dreams!

 

[V has left the chatroom]

(): Are you guys excited!?

(): I can't wait to tell Jumin!

 

[() has left the chatroom]

 

I sat still. My heart pounding. It was just a taste of him, barely even that, but I craved more. I dreamed of nights out on the balcony, under the starlit sky, talking, laughing, clearly in love. Sitting together at dinner, wrapped in one another’s arms at night...

Me, V... And Jumin.

It was then that I finally realized something... I wanted all three of us to be together. In fact, I couldn't imagine us being separate, being apart for any longer than we had been. It didn't feel right. It was unnatural, we needed to be together. I hoped Jumin felt the same... And I prayed that V would too.

•-•-•

 

"Meeeooow!" Elizabeth the IIIrd cooed at the three of us as we stepped into Jumin's- our-Penthouse after dinner, all just a tad tipsy.

"Why look at you!" Jihyun cried, bending down to pet the fluffy white head of the world's most gorgeous cat. "You've grown so much. What a pretty girl!" Elizabeth stood on her hind legs and pressed into Jihyun's knees. I watched in blatant amusement as Jumin practically swooned. Elizabeth was never even that nice to me, though I always figured she was a bit jealous. Jihyun picked her up in his arms and she rubbed her head against his chin. "Yes! I love you too Miss Elizabeth." He said in a sweet buttery voice. Jumin was almost in tears, I don't think I'd ever seen him so happy, not even when I said; ‘Dammit Jumin Han, of course I’ll marry you, asshole! I-I’m sorry, I curse a lot when I-I’m… Fuck! Don’t look at me like that!’ Through giant, ugly tears. Jihyun turned to face us, and laughed at Jumin's flustered disposition. "You okay?"

"Yes... Yes of course." He sighed deeply and collected himself, clearing his throat. "It's just... Elizabeth likes you very much."

"He’s not being honest. You see, it turns him on a bit when she takes to people so quickly." I snickered, causing Jihyun to suppress a giggle only for it to escape as an audible; "Pfft!” as his face went bright red.

"That... That is not true." Jumin mumbled, his flush obviously betraying his words. Jihyun smiled ruefully, his eyes flickering between our faces, and subtlety back down to my engagement ring. "You two must know each other quite well, huh?" I returned his mournful smile.

"Let's... Let's get to that talk now, Jihyun..."

"Yes, shall we talk further over drinks? We caught up at dinner, and I have some fine ice wine prepared. Why don't we gather in the living room, hm?" Jumin began.

“You want us to dink more!” Jihyun chuckled in reply.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we?” Jumin asked flatly. Jihyun’s happy smile returned as he walked towards the couch, gently laying a drowsy Elizabeth down.

"You know what? That ice wine sounds lovely."

•-•-•

 

"What might your favorite dish and wine pair be?" Jumin asked out of the blue one evening as I unpacked what little items I had in my possession. Where the hell did that come from? I stiffened, I didn't want to speak to him. Not yet. I cleared my throat nonetheless, and replied; "Is this your idea of small talk, Mr. Han? Truly elegant!" He sighed and approached me, hovering as I removed old clothes from my small bag. "You are not my assistant, you needn't call me so formally."

"Jumin. Please go away." I whispered, turning to face him, my teeth clenched, "Is that good enough?" His eyes narrowed at the testiness in my voice. He breathed deeply through his nose and opened his mouth hesitantly. "Listen..." He began. "I realize... It's only been a week since... Everything happened. But, I, as a pragmatist, believe in compromise, and my home is your home, at least for now. If we are to partake of cohabitation... Why don't we do that, hm? Compromise." His eyes dared me to defy. I scoffed, and turned from him.

It wasn't necessarily that I was ungrateful. No. Far from it, without Jumin, I would’ve been back on the streets. I was just... Messed up. In the last month, after long time struggles threatened to push me over the edge, I was coerced into almost joining a cult, which honestly speaking, if everything hadn't been so strange, perhaps I would have. I found myself doted on by two psychopaths, both of which I grew disturbingly fond, and fell for deeply, one as a lover, the other, my son. Considering they showed me kindness and love when no one else did, when no one else had for years, could you blame me? I watched in secret and silence as one of the wonderful men I eventually grew to love was beaten and tortured, wishing I could do something, _anything_ , to help, and cursing my own cowardice. I watched as he went through painful detox, suffering not only physically but mentally as he struggled with his own past and ruination. I experienced the most guttural, instinctual of fears as he almost died in my arms, multiple times over, I mourned with him as I sat by his side, day and night, holding his hand, praying and bargaining with a God I didn't believe in save him…

So yeah... It was safe to say I was a little bit fucked up. Jumin, I'm sure, understood in a way. He just wanted compromise, like he said, but I wasn't willing.

"Fine." Jumin muttered, and sat on the guest room bed, watching intently as I unpacked. "Don't speak, but don't expect me to simply sit by and let that happen. Compromise." He repeated that word. I threw my stuff down on the bed and stood glaring down at him. Of course, he was all too glad to nonchalantly ignore my obvious fury. I opened my mouth to protest, but was quickly interrupted. "Are you going to visit Jihyun tonight?" I snapped my jaw shut, my anger dying down at the mention of V's real name.

"Yeah... Don't I always?”

"Of course."

"Then why do you ask?"

"How about we get something to eat before then. You may choose." I sighed in response. He. Was. Relentless.

"Uhm... Okay…"

“Oh? Good.” He said, rising to his feet, face calm and blank, but there was something else there, in the glint of his eyes, was he… Happy? Maybe relieved? Everyone claimed his mask was impenetrable, and yet…

“Let’s go to McDonald’s.”

“McDonald's, yes of course, a fine choice… What?”

“You said you wanted to try a hamburger.”

“I...” He smiled ever so slightly. “Yes, I did.” His smile grew wider as he stepped through the door, “You… Remembered. I’ll see you in a minute.” I smiled in return as the door shut behind him, the prickle of tears behind my eyes.

•-•-•

 

We all gathered in the living room, wine glasses in hand, Jumin absently stroking Elizabeth's back and sitting comfortably in his chair as Jihyun and I sat together on the couch, our free hands almost touching. Where to begin?

"So... When did you two decide to fall in love?" That question was bold, passive aggressive, and not unlike a quick, sharp punch to the gut, I reflexively choked on wine.

This was going to be a long evening.


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, who is ready for a lil taste of A N G S T!? And C O M E D Y!?  
> Seven shows up (because I cannot write a fic without involving my DEEP, INSATIABLE THIRST for Saeyoung Choi,)  
> feelings are confessed,  
> MC and V briefly revert back to their pre-therapy ways in the heat of the moment,  
> and wine is SPILLED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, allow me to explain something very important!  
> Seven shows up in this chapter's flashback, and I refer to him... With feminine pronouns.  
> I fully believe 707 identifies as genderfluid, just as I do. I realize it may be bold of me to put this HC in this story, and I know you, my dear audience, may not approve of it, or even, well, understand it, but as I have stated this is a very self indulgent fic, and I am not trying to force my headcanon or identity on to you. If you're uncomfortable with me referring to Saeyoung with these pronouns, feel free to tell me- though I will more than likely not change it, this honestly took a lot of nerve to even post as is- and, if you still want to read this, read the "she" as "he," if you so wish, and if you're into genderfluid Sev? Check out my other fic, "A Little Secret!"  
> Thanks for hearing me out! <3

"So... When did you two decide to fall in love?"

 

•-•-•

 

There was an almost devious glint in Jihyun's eyes as he asked that question, knocking us off balance. Well me, at least. Jumin simply chuckled and removed the wine glass from his lips. "A rather bold question, for you, Jihyun."

"Yes... I've changed a bit." There was an enduring tension radiating from him, one that Jumin seemed to ignore, yet pervaded my consciousness.

"That's... What I wanted to discuss with you... What we wanted to discuss." I began. Jihyun shifted unsteadily as he regarded us with warm, yet distant eyes. "No lies, no secrets... Not anymore, right?"

"I... I mean, yes, but..." He crossed his legs, a rather contemplative expression furrowing his pale brow. "This engagement, I heard nothing about it. I mean… No, it's not like it's exactly my business or anything, but..."

"It wasn't a secret." I smiled awkwardly, "It was mentioned in the chatroom a couple times..."

"Well... It's just... No one told me… Uhm, directly though..." He stated, a light blush dusting his cheek, his voice growing smaller with every word as he shifted his eyes downward in embarrassment. God, that adorable pouty tone in his voice got to me. I inched myself closer, slowly trailing my hand across the couch, reaching for his own. He watched out of the corner of his eye as I gently grew closer, brushing my hand against the back of his, eliciting a sharp breath and a contented sigh as I laced my fingers in his own, flipping his hand over to trace the lines of his palm. There were splotches of different colors, remnants of recent paintings staining them;

“Hmm, I hope you’ll show us your recent works soon.” I said, my voice gentle as I met Jihyun’s eyes.

“Oh!” His eyes lit up. “Y-yes! Back at the apartment I’m moving into, uhm… I wanted to show you two before I showed the others and before I released them to the public...” We stared at each other saying nothing, after that, but when I finally opened my mouth and spoke his name, he quickly recoiled, the blissful look we shared, dispelled He glanced over at Jumin, who was smiling softly at the exchange between us, and looked away confused and guilty. When his eyes returned to mine,the expression left behind in its wake shattered my heart.

 

It was a look of betrayal.

 

"I... You... You must have known, right?" He began, his soft voice barely audible; "How I felt?"

I couldn't help but scoff, the haunting bitter taste rising in my throat again. That fury, the feeling of abandonment, I despised it, but what I loathed even more was how easy I found myself reverting to astringent cynicism.

"Funny! Considering, you must have known how I felt, and you never once said anything.”

"I..!"

"Honey..." Jumin said sternly. "I think you are getting a bit too heated."

"Yeah! I am!" I hissed, throwing my arms in the air, the resonance of my voice causing Jihyun to cringe inwardly.

"I... I'm sorry." Jihyun whimpered, a flash of that familiar, broken look shadowing his face ever so briefly. I choked back the furious tears rising like bile, my head pounding with a sickening combination of defensive wrath and guilt.

Shit, what did I just do?

“I’m sorry...” His hands trembled as he clenched his fists in his lap.

•-•-•

 

"I... Gah... I'm so-sorry... Rik... Rika..." V cried weakly, sweat drenched, face flush, eyes sunken, body trembling. I bit my lip as I dabbed at his forehead.

"No... No, V... I'm not Rika. She... Can't hurt you anymore… Not while I’m here.”

"Rika... ka... Mother... M-mo... Sorry." Tears rolled down his cheeks, a sob breaking his needless apologies.

"Mother..?" I whispered, opening his mouth to slip a thermometer in, something Vanderwood said to do every other hour. "Your mother, V? Why are you apologizing to her?" I asked no one in particular, talking to myself and whatever part of V was conscious enough to hear me, not expecting a reply, but still I received one from a rather tired sounding Seven as she moved through the doorway behind us.

"His mom, huh?" She said, as I removed the thermometer, and turned to face her. She rubbed at her tired eyes and groaned when her old makeup came off on her hand. "I look like a fuckin' mess. You do too." She said in a joking tone, then gestured to V, that taste of humor gone. "He looks way worse. Way... Way worse."

"Luciel..." I muttered, smiling weakly at our impromptu savior. "You should go shower. And maybe take a nap. You deserve it."

She twisted her face into something mildly aghast. "Listen,” she began as she approached me and draped an arm over my shoulder, pulling me close, "you've been out here, taking care of him, cleaning up vomit and sweat... I think you deserve a shower the most." I shuttered, it was a good thing my emetophobia had dissipated over the years. God. How potent was that shit Ray pumped into him?

"I..." My lips trembled, tears of frustration brimming, a loud sob echoing through my chest. "L-Luciel... Luci... V... He's gonna... Be okay, right?" Seven's eyes widened as she turned towards me and held me against her chest.

“Hey... Hey... We're uh... We're gonna make it through this. I mean, you just kinda... Jumped right into this, huh? I can't believe you're doing all of this for people you just met 8 days ago. You're kinda amazing. Way amazing." She gripped me tighter, resting her chin atop my head. "Honestly... I'm not even a good enough person to perform a stunt like this, and I'm a god." I choked back another sob and wrapped my arms around her waist, squeezing back. She chuckled a bit and mumbled, "I wonder... If you would have done this for someone like me?" There was a tinge of something unidentifiable to her voice, I anchored myself further against her.

"You're damn right I would." I pulled away a bit and smiled, moving to my tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. "I swear." She gasped and stumbled back, her face as red as her hair.

"Uh ahah... Ahahahahaha... HAHAHA.. UH. UHM. THA... THANKS. THE KISS. FOR THE KISS? UH?" She yelled way too loudly, eyes darting everywhere to avoid mine.

"Heh, Seven... You okay?"

"FINE! FINE! NO... GREAT! I HAVE BOUNDLESS ENERGY COURSING THROUGH ME! THANKS TO SEVENSTAR DRINK!!" Her face morphed into one of pure, unadulterated embarrassment. "Scratch that! Love kisses! Love yo... Yo... AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

She turned promptly on her heels, put a rather well manicured hand to her cheek and marched away stiffly.

 

I sighed as I brushed a clammy, chapped hand through my hair, contemplating if perhaps I just shattered Seven's mentality, and smiled, because even if I did? That was maybe the cutest reaction to anything I have ever witnessed. I began to laugh in a very unsteady, unhinged manner, my own voice foreign to my ears, until I was doubled over and my laughs turned into sobs, the weight of everything crashing upon me not unlike the salty waves of the sea. Why was everything so heavy? My legs, my heart, my head... I pressed the heels of my hands to my eyes and fell to my knees, the quiet cries of frustration and loss and pain pulsating through my body. My shoulders shook, my stomach ached, my skin was hot. I could feel what strings of sanity I still held snap and ricochet through my body.

“Please, please... Let everything be okay. Please.” I whispered again to no one in particular.

"H… Hey..." V's weak voice shot through my euphoric breakdown, his familiar tone wrapping around me, chasing the darkness in the corners of my eyes away. I froze, and slowly turned to him, placing my hands in my lap, eyes wide, cheeks wet. He smiled weakly as we locked eyes, and reached a hand towards me. I bounded towards him, faster than I had ever moved in my life, just so I could hold it in mine, pressing it against my chest and mustering a halfhearted smile. "Ar-are you.... O... Kay?"

My heart sank once again with his gentle concern. I fell to the seat I had by his bedside.

"V... V please.... Don't worry about me..."

"You're... Crying..."

"No. I'm not." I stated, gripping his hand tighter, and pressing my lips firm.

"Li... ar…" I chuckled painfully, and sighed in resignation.

"Yeah... I am. I'm a liar..."

"Haha..." His laugh was dry and morphed into a coughing fit. I gave him water, and when he recovered, he whispered to me, closing his eyes and slipping back into a restless slumber; "So am I."

•-•-•

 

"I'm sorry..." Jihyun repeated, burying his face in his hands, his voice scratchy with repressed tears. "Sorry... I... I knew I should have said something, but I couldn't be sure! I couldn't be sure that I wasn't transferring my obsession to you!"

"J-Jihyun... Please... That was on me, okay?" I replied, embarrassed by my own actions, and even more so by the disappointment in Jumin's eyes and his silent judgment. "All on me. I shouldn’t have yelled. Shit, it’s not your fault... I'm sorry." He sighed, gathering himself, and sitting back, his eyes gazing far into the distance, past us, past the confines of our room, past our own existence.

"I couldn't do to you what I did... What I did to her. It's my fault... I pushed you away... Just like I always do."

"No, no! You didn't. You didn't push me away. I... I was angry with you for the longest time, Jihyun, I'll admit that. I felt as though... You had left me behind, like people had before."

"No! That wasn't... I could never do that. I left you in Jumin's care, so you wouldn't be alone... I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that!" I replied passionately, turning my body to face him, reaching for his hand again, and quickly withdrawing. "I know that, I just... I'm sorry I upset you. I overreacted."

 

He lazily tilted his head towards me, coming back down from his faraway thoughts, that look of remorse brought on by my wicked brashness fading, the somber light in his eyes replaced with a silent confidence as he sat up straight. "For what it's worth, I thought of you everyday, thought of returning to you..." He sighed as he scooted to the edge of his seat and folded his hands. "I thought, 'I'll come back, I'll come back a new man... I'll show you what you did, the result of the strength you gave me…!”

"Jihyun..."

"I had to grow, I had to change, for myself first of all, but also... So I could know, just what it was I felt. So I could understand myself, as you seemed to understand me. I had to find some way to repay you for saving me."

I moved to my feet, Jihyun's gaze following me until I stood over him.

“Jihyun, you're amazing."

“Ahah... Am I now?” He smiled up at me shyly, his cheeks pink.

"You are. Perhaps I helped, but in the end, you saved yourself. I'm so proud of you." I whispered ran my hands through his hair.

 

"I've wanted to say this, for the longest time, but it wouldn't have meant anything unless I said it, standing before you." He moved to his feet, towering over me now, and smiled beautifully, his gorgeous mint eyes speaking to something implacable, as he grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips, placing gentle, feathery kisses against my knuckles. "Thank you. Thank you so, so much." His eyes glistened with misty tears as he stared deeply into me, to the very center of my soul, those simple words lit a fire at the very center of my being. My body burst into flame, the endings of my nerves seared, I grabbed him by the cheeks and brought his mouth to mine passionately, slipping kisses from his lips to his jaw, to his cheeks, and back again. His breath grew heavy in my ears, a soft moan escaping his throat. My eyes went wide as his voice resonated through me, and I finally realized what exactly I had done. I moved my hands to his upper arms and lightly pushed him back to meet his heavy lidded gaze. His face was almost as heated as my entire body, my dark lipstick stains scattered across his face, his lips parted, he already looked absolutely wrecked. I shot a glance back at Jumin, his eyes also impossibly wide, a glass of wine held frozen to his lips, mid sip. With those soft words, and those brief kisses, Jihyun had finally shook me to the core, knocked me so far off balance, I could no longer keep my cool. I turned back to him, still hunched to meet my lips, and now it was his turn to go wide eyed, the look of shock on his face displayed in even more dramatic fashion.

“I… I uh… We, well you uh...”

Fuck it. Now or never right?

"Jihyunweloveyou! Weloveyou! Somuch!" I blurted out, withdrawing my hands from him quickly, slamming them to my mouth. The air around us closed in, hot and humid. Jihyun blinked a couple times, and knitted his eyebrows together.

"We?" He blinked at me, that fathomless look gone, replaced by one of confusion as his eyes darted over to Jumin then back down to me. "I don't... What?"

Jumin cleared his throat, and loosened his tie, maybe he could save this derailed conversation.

"Perhaps..." He waltzed over towards us, wine glass still in hand. "It should have been phrased differently..." His sharp eyes shot to me, “And more importantly, such displays postponed, no?”

"Heh... Sorry..." I stated, stepping farther away from Jihyun, back towards Jumin.

"Well..." Jumin placed a cool hand on my shoulder and squeezed tightly, a slight tremor of nervousness echoing through his body. "Jihyun... We would like to propose something to you."

"I'm listening..." He said hesitantly. "I think I find myself... Very curious of what this 'proposition' could possibly be."

"Our wedding will be held in about three months..."

"O-Oh..."

"And of course we'll more than likely continue to live here but wherever we may go, we-"

"Would you like to come with us!?"

"Ahem. I was getting there."

“PLEASE STAY WITH US JIHYUN!”

“Son of a...” Jumin muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jihyun seemed only more confused and perhaps, even a little bit enraged by this.

"Listen... I... I don't want to be pitied." He stated, pushing his shoulders back and meeting Jumin's gaze. "I get it. I've been through some rough times, I know that you two care about me a lot, and there’s still clearly something there between us... I'm thankful but, you needn't offer me such a-" He was cut off by the sound of glass shattering. I felt the splash of wine on my leg before I felt the press of two bodies against me. Jumin's hands curled into Jihyun's shirt collar, pulling him close.

"Jumin!?" I yelled, looking up at their conjoined position from my own, sandwiched between them.

Jihyun broke away from Jumin's lips for a short second in an attempt to question him, but was pulled right back into a forceful and intimate kiss. I listened in anticipation as their heartbeats grew louder in my ears, the tension in both of their bodies melting away completely.

Jihyun was bold earlier? What of yourself, Jumin?

When they finally broke apart, Jihyun stumbled back a bit, his knees shaking, his lips and cheeks flush, his eyes wide, breath heavy.

"Do you understand now, Jihyun?" Jumin asked, his tone low and husky.


End file.
